guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Charlotte Corday
. . . . . Marie Anne Charlotte de Corday d’Armont . . . . . thumb|260px|Charlotte Cordaythumb|260px|Le masque mortuaire de Marat nous donne une idée de ses traits monstrueux.thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday après son geste.thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday, par Granger. Marie Anne Charlotte de Corday d’Armont, plus connue sous le nom de Charlotte Corday, mais dont le prénom usuel est Marie, est née le 27 juillet 1768 à Saint-Saturnin des Ligneries, dans le pays d'Auge, et guillotinée le 29 Messidor An I (17 juillet 1793) à Paris. Selon Clémentine Portier-Kaltenbach son crâne se trouve de nos jours chez les descendants du prince Radzivill et son squelette probablement aux catacombes''Histoires d'os et autres illustres abattis'', Les aventures de la connaissance, Clémentine Portier-Kaltenbach, JC Lattès, 2007.. Fervente admiratrice de la vertu et du courage des Romains du temps de la République, et des citoyens spartiates ou athéniens, lectrice de Plutarque, Marie de Corday l’est aussi des idées nouvelles émises par les encyclopédistes et des législateurs de 1789. Si Clemenceau va affirmer 100 ans plus tard que la Révolution est un bloc, en d’autres termes que l’on ne peut dissocier la Déclaration des droits de l’homme et du citoyen ''de 1789 et les massacres d’innocents perpétrés dans les années qui suivent, cette jeune Normande voit que le régime ne se maintient plus que par la peur et des massacres d’opposants ou d’innocents. Pour Charlotte, celui qui lance les appels et orchestre la terreur lors des massacres lors de la journée du 10 août 1792 et en septembre dans les prisons parisiennes, c’est Marat. Cette Jeanne d'Arc républicaine, véritable amie du peuple, veut chasser le sanguinaire Jean-Paul Marat dévoyant l'esprit de 1789. Après son geste, elle est sauvée de la foule vengeresse et emprisonnée è la Conciergerie .La Terreur se met en place. L’attentat contre un diplomate nazi va être à l’origine de la ''Nuit de cristal. De la même façon l’assassinat de Marat va servir de prétexte pour s’en prendre aux Girondins et à tous ceux qui ne suivent pas aveuglement Robespierre et les Montagnards. Jérôme Garcin, dans le Nouvel Observateur, du 5 mars 2009, remarque que la jeune Normande entre dans la légende des siècles pour avoir tué le sanguinaire Marat. Pour Michel Onfray : C’est le trépas d'un chien galeux et la naissance d'une femme sublime, Lamartine n'hésite pas à l'intituler l’ange de l’assassinat. Elle rédige un long texte intitulé Adresse aux Français amis des lois et de la paix, qui explique le geste qu'elle va commettre. Michel Onfray dresse l’exégèse de son geste, décrit la scène – la baignoire, le poignard – évoque son procès et son exécution. Il rapporte les propos de Sanson, le bourreau, qu’elle impressionne par son courage. Dans ses Mémoires, Sanson la qualifie de martyre de la liberté et de Jeanne d’Arc de la démocratie. En montant sur l’échafaud, elle n’a que vingt-quatre ans, un âge où la mort engendre la légendeMichel Onfray, La Religion du poignard, Galilée, 2009.. Elle devient dès 1795 avec la tragédie Charlotte ou La Judith moderne, écrivent Sylvie C. Dangeville et Charles-Guillaume Gamot, dans Comment en finir avec la Révolution: l'apothéose de Charlotte Corday et d'Élisabeth de France dans le théâtre de Thermidor, une héroïne antique. Le mythe se transforme aux siècles suivants et fait d’elle l’ange de l’assassinat. Maurice Ulrich, dans L’Humanité, remarque que le grand Michelet évoque l’unique portrait d’elle, fait peu avant sa mort. C’est la figure d’une jeune demoiselle normande, figure vierge s’il en fut, l’éclat doux du pommier en fleur…. André Chénier, dans son Ode à Marie Anne Charlotte de Corday, exalte son image : Belle, jeune, brillante, aux bourreaux amenée, tu semblais t’avancer sur le char d’hyménée…''Maurice Ulrich, Le destin de Charlotte Corday, L’Humanité 16 juillet 2009. . Dans ses ''Mémoires, son bourreau écrit aussi : L''es héros de Plutarque étaient ses seuls amis ; nourris de cette moelle de lion, elle dédaignait toute lecture qui ne pouvait fortifier les généreuses aspirations de son cœur.'' Elle s’imagine Brutus assassinant César. Comme Tite-Live, elle considère qu’en tuant le tyran, on rend au peuple sa liberté. Cette religion du poignard est celle de tous les Résistants au despotisme, à la tyrannie et à l’oppression, qui furent les héros de la Résistance à l’occupant nazi, celle de tous ceux qui, aujourd’hui, opposent la vertu à la corruption politique, écrit Michel Onfray. Mais à la future Charlotte Corday ne peut on rappeler ces mots de Shakespeare, dans Cymbeline, King of Britain (Act III, Scene 4) : Where is thy knife ? Thou art too slow ? (= Où est ton couteau ? Tu tardes trop !). * * * * * thumb|260px|center|Un autre Résistant à l’oppression, Claus von Stauffenberg * * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA RÉVOLUTION . LA MISÈRE DE LA DESCENDANTE DU GRAND CORNEILLE . thumb|260px|Trois FDC Corneille.thumb|260px|Maison natale de Charlotte Corday. Née le 27 juillet 1768, dans une petite ferme de la commune des Ligneries, d'une famille noble, mais qui n’a que 1.500 francs de rentes, elle se nomme Charlotte de Corday d’Armont, du nom d'une terre située dans l'arrondissement d'Argentan. Elle a de bonne heure perdu sa mère. Son père, Jacques-François d'Armont entre dans l'armée. Sa carrière est des plus courtes. Il est nommé enseigne, le 9 novembre 1755, au régiment de La Fère-Infanterie. Le 17 janvier 1757, Corday est promu lieutenant dans la compagnie de Villeneuve et suit cette unité dans ses déplacements à Collioure, Montlouis, Perpignan... Jacques-François, dès 1763, donne sa démission et rentre au Mesnil-Imbert, pour épouser, le 14 février 1764 demoiselle Charlotte-Jacqueline-Marie de Gautier des Authieux de Mesnival, sa cousine. L’étude de la carrière révolutionnaire de Jacques François de Corday d’Armont, montre comment le déclassement qui frappe les petites noblesses à la fin de l’Ancien Régime, va faire de certains d’entre eux des révolutionnaires''Jacques François de Corday d’Armont, ou les espoirs déçus d’un noble en Révolution (1787-1793), Guillaume Mazeau, Revue historique 2009/2, n° 650, p. 345-369.. Il n'est toutefois connu que par un écrit qu'il lance, en 1790, contre le droit d'aînesse, dont il a eu beaucoup à se plaindre comme sixième enfant. L’historien socialiste Louis Blanc estime que Charlotte '' ne peut, au reste, avoir une plus illustre origine''Louis Blanc, ''Histoire de la révolution française, Pagnerre, 1867, 2e édition, v. 9-10., car elle est arrière-petite-fille du grand Corneille (à la 5 génération). Son célèbre ancêtre va par la suite entrer au Panthéon républicain et enseigner, aux élèves des lycées laïcs comme à ceux des bons Pères, l’amour sacré de la patrie, de 1871 à 1914Albanese (Ralph), Corneille à l’école républicaine : du mythe héroïque à l’imaginaire politique en France, 1800-1950, Paris : L’Harmattan, 2008.. Mais son Cinna dit : le pire des États, c’est l’État populaire. Et il est donc également récupéré par les chrétiens, les fascistes (= Brasillach et Drieu La Rochelle) et les monarchistes. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Ralph Albanese, auteur d’un Corneille à l’école républicaine : du mythe héroïque à l’imaginaire politique en France, 1800-1950, ajoute que Pétain et de Gaulle se sont inspirés du dramaturge et ont, chacun à leur manière, récupéré sa rhétoriqueAlbanese (Ralph), Corneille à l’école républicaine : du mythe héroïque à l’imaginaire politique en France, 1800-1950, Paris : L’Harmattan, 2008.. Son arrière-petite-fille va elle aussi être récupérée. Elle devient l’Antigone ou la Jeanne d’Arc de bien des ennemis des droits de l’homme''The search for modern tragedy: aesthetic fascism in Italy and France'', Mary Ann Frese Witt, Cornell University Press, 2001.. * * * * * thumb|center|400px|Un ancêtre illustre, d'autres de petite noblesse. * * * * * SON ÉDUCATION . thumb|260px|Château du Renouard, où vit Charlotte pendant quelques années de son enfance.thumb||260px|Charlotte Corday.thumb|260px|Caen : abbaye aux Dames.thumb|260px|Portrait de Charlotte Corday, par Robert-Fleury (détail). Charlotte de Corday grandit aux manoirs de Cauvigny et de Glatigny, à la Ferme du Bois, et au château du Renouard, demeures situées pas très loin de l'endroit où elle est née. Le château du Renouard appartient à son grand-père. A l'âge de huit ans Charlotte est placée chez son oncle, l'abbé de Corday, qui à l'époque est curé de Vicques. Songeant à l’éducation de ses filles, Jacques-François d'Armont réussit à les placer, en 1782, à la Sainte-Trinité de Caen (= Abbaye-aux-Dames). Le roi a le privilège de pouvoir y placer cinq jeunes filles, nobles et sans fortune, sans qu'il en coûte rien aux parents. L'abbesse a chaudement appuyé cette candidature, car sa coadjutrice est Marie VI Aimée-Jacqueline Le Doulcet de Pontécoulant (1787-1792), et les Pontécoulant sont alliés aux CordayXavier Rousseau : Les de Corday au Pays d'Argentan, Editions du Pays d'Argentan, 1938. . La jeune Charlotte de Corday y reste jusqu'en février 1791Bernardine Melchior-Bonnet, Charlotte Corday, Perrin, 2000.. Les deux fillettes comprennent qu’elles sont cloîtrées du fait de leur pauvreté. Certes, Madame de Louvagny est une cousine, et le ton de la maison quelque peu mondain, mais c’est tout de même plus de dix ans de détention que les pauvres enfants subissent. Charlotte mène là une vie bien différente de celle qu’elle menait dans ses collines du Pays d'Auge. Charlotte Corday nous est présentée comme un modèle de vertu, non au sens chrétien du terme, quoiqu’elle est élevée par les sœurs, elle s’affranchit du carcan religieux comme des idéologies. Elle tient trop à sa liberté, mais au sens romain. Lectrice des classiques, de Plutarque, de Corneille – son aïeul – de Montesquieu, de Diderot, elle revendique un républicanisme directement issu des Lumières, empreint d’idéal et de pureté. Mademoiselle de Corday devient quelqu’un de très cultivé par rapport à ses contemporaines bourgeoises ou nobles. Elle lit les philosophes des lumières, et à la différence de beaucoup de jacobins, même futurs députés. Charlotte réfléchit sur les liens entre les idées nouvelles et celles des fondateurs des démocraties de l’antiquité. Bien qu’elle soit d’une famille noble, elle n’a pas la fierté de ses origines. Camille Naish, dans Death comes to the maiden: sex and execution, 1431-1933, nous rappelle qu’elle descend pourtant d’Hugues de Corday, fils d’un autre Hugues, sieur de Baumais en 1077, pourtant Camille Naish ajoute que Charlotte est surtout très proche des pauvres ou des malades et pas de la noblesse. En lisant Corneille elle a développé en elle les qualités de quelques unes de ses héroïnes. Michelet voit en elle une Chimène, une Pauline, la sœur d’Horace... De ces femmes elle a la vertu et l’immense courage. Toutefois Charlotte n’est elle pas aussi, ou plutôt, une femme moderne ? Frédéric de Corday, un de ses parents se va se souvenir avec effroi d’une : Charlotte qui avait le feu sacré de l’indépendance, ses idées étaient arrêtées et absolues. Elle ne faisait que ce qu’elle voulait. On ne pouvait pas la contrarier, c’était inutile, elle n’avait jamais de doutes, jamais d’incertitudes. Son parti une fois pris, elle n’admettait plus de contradiction. Son oncle, le pauvre abbé de Corday m’en a parlé dans les mêmes termes, comme d’une personne qui avait un caractère d’homme. Elle avait, en outre un esprit assez railleur, assez moqueur... Elle était susceptible de sentiments nobles et élevés, de beaux mouvements. Avec l’énergie dont elle était douée, elle s’imposait et n’en faisait jamais qu’à sa tête. Quoique dans la famille les femmes soient toutes énergiques, il n’y en avait pas qui eussent un caractère aussi décidé, aussi capable. Si elle eût commandé un régiment, elle l’eût bien mené, cela se devine. Ses lectures et son caractère ne vont pourtant pas la mener à l’extrémisme, qu’il soit révolutionnaire ou contre-révolutionnaire. C’est une partisane des principes de 1789. Elle affirme même devant le tribunal révolutionnaire : J’étais déjà républicaine avant la Révolution. * * * * * * * * * * RÉVOLUTION . DES ANTHROPOPHAGES À CAEN . thumb|225px|François-Henri d'Harcourt, gouverneur de Normandie de 1775 à 1789.thumb|226px|Vicomte de Belsunce (1765-1789).thumb|225px|Charlotte Corday. En mai 1789, une famine touche la paisible ville de Caen. Onfray, dans La Religion du poignard note : : Les révolutions ne se déclenchent pas à la lecture du Contrat social de Rousseau, De l’esprit des lois de Montesquieu, encore moins de l’Ethocratie du baron d’Holbach… Elles montent des rumeurs anonymes de la rue quand les miséreux, contraints par leur état, ne peuvent plus autre chose que demander la fin de leur malheur, quel qu’en soit le prix, par n’importe quel moyen. Le peuple ne veut ni la Liberté ni la République, il souhaite manger à sa faim, sans plus''Michel Onfray, La Religion du poignard, Galilée, 2009. . Onfray Michel ajoute : : ''La population attaque donc le château et s’offre une victime expiatoire en la personne d’un jeune vicomte arrogant et antipathique. Le corps est dépecé. Il est grillé et mangé par un peuple chauffé à blanc, ivre de sang. Ecce homo : être humain en tant qu’individu, le phénomène de groupe le transforme en monstre incontrôlable, en fauve enragé. Le corps de Henri de Belzunce, le bouc-émissaire, perd toute apparence humaine se trouve réduit à l’état de pièce de boucherie. La Révolution française dispose de son banquet totémique. François-Henri duc d'Harcourt et comte de Lillebonne est alors gouverneur de la Province de Normandie. Il se croit obligé d'aller à Caen, siège de son gouvernement, pour mâter la révolte. La forteresse, vestige du despotisme à l'instar de la Bastille est attaquée. Il est témoin d'une émeute au cours de laquelle le comte de Belsunce, major de Bourbon Infanterie est assassiné sans que ses soldats réagissent. Belsunce, ami de Charlotte Corday est effectivement dépecé par la foule. Une femme en dévore le coeur. Le quotidien Le Monde précise qu’à : : Caen, le peuple, devenu populace par l’atrocité de son crime, ne s’en tiendra pas au barbecue ; il plantera la tête du vicomte sur un pic et ira l’exhiber sous les fenêtres de l’Abbaye-aux-Dames, dont sa tante est l’abbesse. A l’intérieur de l’abbaye, se trouvait une certaine Charlotte CordayOnfray et Charlotte Corday, Le Monde, 19 mai 2009.. Ses juges vont remarquer que Charlotte Corday est douloureusement émue par l’assassinat, dans des circonstances particulièrement odieuses, de l’un de ceux que l’on considère à tort comme un de ses soupirants, le jeune vicomte Henri de Belzunce, major en second du régiment Bourbon-Infanterie, neveu de l’abbesse qui a témoigné à l’adolescente orpheline une si précieuse affection. Pour les révolutionnaires c’est un soupirant parmi d’autres. Ils lui prêtent beaucoup après son geste. Les amis de Marat racontent même qu’elle est nymphomane et a eu plusieurs enfants d’ennemis de la Révolution. Une autopsie est pratiquée. Mais les chirurgiens découvrent que la jeune fille est vierge. Tous ses admirateurs parleront donc soit d’une vierge romaine, soit d’une nouvelle Jeanne d’Arc. * * * * * SA VIE CHEZ SA TANTE . thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday réussit à se faire héberger au 148 de la rue Saint-Jean chez Mme de Bretteville, une parente.thumb|260px|Louis-Gustave Doulcet de Pontécoulant.thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday. Cet acte de cannibalisme se passe en 1789. Or, Ce n’est qu’en février 1791, six mois après, que Charlotte sort de l’abbaye. Son père part à Argentan, et la fille trouve un asile décent chez sa tante à la mode de Bretagne, Madame Coutellier de Bretteville-Gouville, laquelle vit à Caen, rue Saint-Jean, près de l'hôtel de FaudoasMaurice Ulrich, Le destin de Charlotte Corday, L’Humanité 16 juillet 2009.. Cette dame, âgée d'environ soixante ans, qui est restée royaliste, comme certains de ses proches, invite sa nièce à boire un verre à la santé du roi. Charlotte ne boit pas. Elle admet que le roi est un bon roi, mais elle ne le juge pas vertueux. Pour elle, un roi ne peut apporter que la misère à son peuple. Madame Coutellier de Bretteville-Gouville est désolée par cette attitude. Elle lui reproche de vivre dans le passé, en lisant et relisant sans cesse Plutarque et Corneille. Charlotte lui répond : : C’est possible, mais j’aurai préféré vivre à Athènes ou à Sparte, qui comptaient de nombreuses femmes courageuses Paris révolutionnaire, Chez Guillaumin, 1834. . Même lors des dîners elle parle volontiers de ses lectures favorites Elle vit la plus du temps avec les trois domestiques de sa tante. L’un d’eux, Augustin Leclerc, qui tient un rôle d’intendant, est tourné vers les idées des Lumières. Charlotte Corday, la jeune patriote, s’entend bien avec lui. Cette vestale de la Révolution confie à une amie : : Jamais je ne renoncerai à ma chère liberté, jamais vous n’aurez sur l’adresse de vos lettres à me donner le titre de Madame. Certes, comme l’écrit Maurice Ulrich, des jeunes hommes fréquentent cependant Mme de Bretteville. Aussi bien le marquis de Faudoas, monarchiste, que Bougon-Langrais, fonctionnaire de l’administration départementale, qui deviendra en 1792 procureur général syndic du département, et Louis-Gustave Doulcet de Pontécoulant, qui sera député à la Convention. Ils sont au cœur des débats du temps et bientôt de ses convulsionsMaurice Ulrich, Le destin de Charlotte Corday, L’Humanité 16 juillet 2009. . Son ami Boisjugau de Maingré est pris, en 1792, les armes à la main, et fusillé comme traître à son pays''Histoire de la révolution française'', Louis Blanc, Pagnerre, 1867, 2e édition, v. 9-10.. Les massacres de septembre, dont l'assassinat de Baveux n’est qu'un pâle reflet, inspire à Charlotte une horreur désespérée''Charlotte Corday'', Michel Corday, E. Flammarion, 1929. . Olympe de Gouges, la rédactrice de la Déclaration des droits de la femme, dénonce le boutefeu Marat. Journaux et articles arrivent jusqu’à Caen. Pour Charlotte, le principal responsable de ces milliers de morts est Marat. Louis Blanc écrit : : Il y a alors à Caen une jeune fille que le sort des Girondins touche profondément. On la remarque tout d'abord à l'expression de sa physionomie, mélange aimable de calme, de gravité et de décence. Dans son œil d'un bleu incertain, la vivacité d'un esprit clair est amortie par beaucoup de tendresse, et les seules cordes de l'amour semblaient vibrer dans le timbre de sa voix, faible et douce comme celle d'une enfantHistoire de la révolution française, Louis Blanc, Pagnerre, 67, 2e édition, v. 9-10.. Ses deux frères, royalistes convaincus émigrent. L’un d’eux, Charles-François, après le débarquement de Quiberon de l'armée des émigrés, est fusillé avec son oncle Pierre de Corday, sur l'ordre de Tallien. * * * * * * * * * * MARAT . UN FAUX-MÉDECIN . thumb|200px|Maison natale de Marat.[[Fichier:Acm14.jpg|thumb|200px|David Marat, frère du révolutionnaire, se fait appeler de Boudry.]]thumb|200px|Garde suisse du comte d'Artois.thumb|200px|Marat (portrait ressemblant et pas de propagande non idéalisé, correspondant à son masque funéraire). Marat est né à Boudry, dans la principauté de Neuchâtel. Son père, Giovanni Mara, est un capucin défroqué d'origine sarde, converti au calvinisme''Marat en famille: la saga des Mara(t), Charlotte Goëtz, Pôle nord, 2001.. C’est un homme des plus respectables, ''lettore di arte, un pédagogue renommé de l’Ordre de la Merci. Il s’évertue à implanter un collège à Bono. Comme le patronyme de cette famille est Mara, Drumont, qui est en train d’élaborer son scénario d’une Révolution française résultat d’un complot judéo-maçonnique, le soupçonne d’être juif. Il est vrai que Mara est un prénom juif, mais David ou Jacob aussi et tous les David ou Jacob ne sont pas israélites. Drumont nous dit qu’il est juif car il a une maladie de peau, il sent mauvais et est laid. Mary Ann Frese Witt avec raison s’étonne de ce raisonnementTh''e search for modern tragedy: aesthetic fascism in Italy and France'', Mary Ann Frese Witt, Cornell University Press, 2001.. Ce fils de curé et fils de virago, comme s’en amuse Onfray, se fait un devoir de ne pas aller dans les temples ou les églises. Physiquement il est de stature chétive, le teint bistre, un visage asymétrique, des yeux gris-jaune, un nez écrasé au-dessus d'une bouche grimaçante. Il semble appartenir, comme va l’écrire Michelet, à la race des batraciens. Brissot le compare à un sapajou, Roederer à un oiseau de proie, Levasseur de la Sarthe à un insecte, Madame Roland à un chien enragé, Boileau à un tigre, le député Barral à un reptile... Il est atteint d'une sorte de lèpre et passe son temps à se gratter comme s'il avait des puces. Il boit les breuvages les plus infects ou prend des bains chauds très malodorants. Agité, lançant sans cesse des appels au meurtre, il souffre de terribles maux de têtes et se coiffe de compresses imprégnées en autres de vinaigre. Il sent tellement mauvais que même les plus extrémistes hésitent à s'assoir près de lui''Histoires d'os et autres illustres abattis'', Les aventures de la connaissance, Clémentine Portier-Kaltenbach, JC Lattès, 2007.. Marat est initié dans une loge britannique avant la Révolution, mais ses actes ne vont plus être guidés par l'humanisme et la spiritualité assez rapidement. Alors que certains francs-maçons deviennent de farouches d’autres se retrouvent dans les armées des émigrés. Michel Onfray nous dit que Marat est un faux-médecin. Son père et plusieurs de ses parents sont dits médecins. Il étudie un peu la médecine en France En 1765, il part en Grande-Bretagne. Michel Onfray nous montre à qui on a affaire. Jean-Paul Marat achète à une université anglaise un diplôme de médecine sans jamais y avoir étudié. Marat publie quelques mémoires sans grand intérêt et Les Chaînes de l'esclavage, un énorme pavé, totalement indigeste, mais très apprécié par Karl Marx du fait des idées qu’il y exprime. Par contre, Diderot, tout comme Voltaire n'apprécient pas son Essai sur l'homme. Le premier déclare que Marat extravague, le second, le compare à Arlequin faisant des cabrioles pour égayer le parterre. Toutefois Marat sait persuader aussi bien une marquise un peu crédule que des pauvres gens qui n’ont plus rien. Le futur révolutionnaire, qui tiendra des discours style : : Chapeaux bas, grands seigneurs! bourgeois et valetaille, : Vos maîtres vont passer, saluez la canaille ! grâce à sa marquise devient le médecin des Gardes suisses du comte d'Artois. Il est confortablement logé dans un hôtel privé de la rue de Bourgogne. Il vit en partie dans le luxe grâce à l’argent de Claire de Choiseul, marquise de l'Aubépine de Châteauneuf (1751-1794), qui est sa maîtresse selon les éditeurs de Jacques-Pierre Brissot''Mémoires de Brissot'', publiés par Ladvocat et Montrol, Paris, 1830-32, tome I.. Ce charlatan, nous dit Michel Onfray, consulte au prix fort ! : Si l’on en juge par ses tarifs, il précéda Lacan dans le dépassement d’honoraires… A cette époque, il va même jusqu'à tenter de démontrer la noblesse de ses origines. Il est vrai que sa mère, huguenote française, Louise Cabrol, est descendante de la famille Cabrol originaire de Castres ne dérogeant pas en faisant du commerce. Le frère du roi, le futur Charles X, surtout connu pour ses dettes de jeu et son impopularité, l’appuie jusqu’en 1783. Comme il n’est ni solide, ni jeune, comme les Gardes du corps qu'il est supposé soigné, le médecin tombe de nouveau malade, en 1788. * * * * * MARAT EN 1789 . thumb|260px|Massacre en juillet 1789.thumb|260px|Marat faisant une crise de démence devant Robespierre et Danton.thumb|260px|10 août 1792.thumb|260px|Marat. Michel Onfray écrit à propos de ce faux-médecin : : Ce ne sera pas sa seule escroquerie. Marat, faux ami du peuple, incarne le ressentiment des médiocres frustrés, de ceux qui, à la faveur des convulsions de l’Histoire, saisissent toute occasion de faire exploser leur haine, leur envie, leur jalousie, et organisent la terreur partout où ils peuvent sévir dès qu’ils s’arrogent un lambeau de pouvoir (j’avais déjà évoqué le profil de ces médiocres en rendant compte du beau roman de Jacques Chessex, « Un Juif pour l’exemple ».) On peut trouver bien des aspects positifs à la Révolution tout en lui reconnaissant ses épisodes sombres, mais le propos est assez rare pour qu’on le souligne. Quoiqu’on pense de la Révolution française (et j’en pense pour ma part le plus grand bien…), elle fut aussi un grand moment de ressentiment débridé''Michel Onfray, ''La Religion du poignard, Galilée, 2009.. Le malade dès la convocation des États-Généraux s’affole et déclare : : Je commençais à respirer, dans l'espoir de voir l'humanité vengée, de concourir à rompre ses fers et de me mettre à ma place.... Plus que ses remèdes la Révolution semble le guérir physiquement. Mentalement c’est différent ! Dès son début le charlatan servile, soignant les aristocrates et les Gardes du roi, ne pensent plus qu’à les faire égorger. Des crimes se commettent en son nom. Marat excite et exhorte les foules à tuer. Àl'été 1789, il crée l'Ami du peuple. Ces appels au meurtre, notamment contre Necker et La Fayette, font qu’il doit se terrer dans des caves et fuir en Angleterre. Mais il revient et continue à tenir des appels à l’élimination physique de ses adversaires dans son journal L’Ami du peuple, et dans des réunions de révolutionnairesGérard Walter, Marat, Albin Michel, 1960. . Ses propos sont d’une violence incroyable. Durant l'année 1790, saisissant sa plume, il ose écrire : : Il faut épurer l'armée... pendre 800 députés... faire rôtir les ministres au jardin des Tuileries. Il explique par la suite que sa véhémence cannibale n'est que rhétorique. Mais Marat n'entend plus ses amis qui lui conseillent la modération. Il se terre au fond d'une de ses fameuses caves, vêtu de vêtements déchirés. Sa tête est en feu. Il doit la couvrir d'un linge humideLe massacreur de Septembre J.P Marat.... . Il ne semble pas avoir tué lui-même des Français, mais il excite des bandes de criminels à le faire en permanence. Cavaignac, l'admirateur de La Révolution, écrit en 1838, q''u’il ne faut pas considérer Marat comme un anthropophage au teint cuivré, à l'œil hagard, plus digne d'habiter une caverne qu'une société civilisée, même s’il dit que l’injustice l'avait possédé''Revue britannique, Volumes 1-2, Dondey-Dupré, père et fils, 1850.. Pourtant il n’entend plus ceux qui lui disent, avec beaucoup de raison, qu'il n'y a plus, dans la République, ni seigneurs, ni bourgeois. Il faut absolument à Marat ses 300.000 têtes. Alors il montre du doigt ceux qui ont les mains blanches et délicates, portent des dentelles, l'habit de soie, ceux sont en voiture ou sortent de l'Opéra, ou bien encore ceux qui ont des chevaux, des valets et cœtera :Aristocrate ! On peut le tuer sans scrupule !Cannibalisme, anthropophagie et hémophagie. . Membre des Cordeliers, sa rage révolutionnaire se déchaîne après l’arrestation du Roi à Varennes et la fusillade du Champ de mars. Il continue à prophétiser contre les nobles et les prêtres. * * * * * MARAT APRÈS LE 10 AOÛT . thumb|260px|Massacres de septembre.thumb|260px|Marat à la tribune.thumb|260px|Massacre de prêtres réfractaires.thumb|260px|Marat et général Dumouriez qui va être contraint à émigrer.thumb|260px|Marat adulé par la populace.thumb|260px|Tête de Louis XVI.thumb|260px|Exécution des Girondins.thumb|260px|Marat appelle au meurtre les Français. La chute des Tuileries, le 10 août 1792, à laquelle il a largement contribué, le galvanise. Avant les Massacres de septembre, il n’est pas le seul pamphlétaire à demander au peuple la purge des prisonsFrédéric Bluche, Danton, Librairie Académique Perrin, 1984., mais Marat encourage incontestablement l’esprit meurtrier chez ses lecteursGodefroy Éléonore Louis Cavaignac, Paris révolutionnaire, Pagnerre, 1838, v. 2.. Une citation de lui est très connue : : C'est par la violence qu'on doit établir la liberté. Ses fanatiques appels au crime participent alors à créer l’atmosphère de haine dans laquelle vit la capitale lors des massacres de septembre 1792. Il parle de rumeurs de complots, de menées contre-révolutionnaires, dont certaines ne peuvent être que réelles. Le sang versé, sous la guillotine ou lors de ces massacres de septembre 1792 (1.400 détenus décapités ou égorgés au couteau), l’instinct de vengeance sous couvert de réaliser le bonheur de l’humanité, répugne Charlotte. Ses lectures et son sens de la réflexion la conduisent à se forger une opinion politique claire. Elle s’affirme comme Républicaine romaine - version revue et corrigée par le Grand Siècle – autrement dit Bravoure, Vertu, Honneur, Droiture''Michel Onfray, ''La Religion du poignard, Galilée, 2009. . Des milliers d’hommes et de femmes meurent souvent après avoir été battus à mort, découpés en morceaux encore vivants. Le sang des aristocrates guillotinés est parfois offert aux pauvres, comme boisson reconstituante, et des enragés dévorent, comme à Caen en 1789, le foie de leurs victimes, lors des massacres de septembre 1792. Lamartine écrit : : Depuis le 10 août, Marat ne faisait plus seulement sortir sa voix des souterrains qu'il habitait, comme un gémissement du fond du peuple; il se montrait avec affectation à la multitude, aux Jacobins, aux Cordeliers, à l'Hôtel-de-Ville, aux sections, dans tous les tumultes. Il commençait à s'affranchir de la tutelle de Danton, qu'il avait longtemps briguée et subie. Il commençait à disputer à Robespierre les applaudissements des Jacobins. Robespierre ne promettait au peuple que le règne de lois populaires, qui répartiraient plus équitablement le bien-être social entre toutes les classes. Marat promettait des renversements complets et des dépouilles prochaines. L'un retenait le peuple par sa raison, l'autre l'entraînait par sa folie. Robespierre devait être plus respecté, Marat plus redouté. Selon Lamartine il sent ce rôle. Toutefois il lui arrive de se présenter comme un paisible bienfaiteur de l’humanité dans l'Ami du Peuple : : Que mes lecteurs me pardonnent si je les entretiens aujourd'hui de moi. Ce n'est ni amour-propre ni fatuité, mais désir de mieux servir la chose publique. Comment me faire un crime de me montrer tel que je suis, quand les ennemis de la liberté ne cessent de me représenter comme un fou, comme un anthropophage, comme un tigre altéré de sang, afin d'empêcher le bien que je voudrais faire ! Sa compassion, certes pure démagogie, dont il fait preuve pour les sans-culottes et la valetaille révolutionnaire lui attire la reconnaissance de la plèbe. Élu, comme quoi la violence paie dans les faubourgs rouges, député de Paris à la Convention, il appuie la Commune et la Montagne contre les modérés, les Girondins. Mais sa bestialité verbale autant que son apparence négligée - sans oublier son odeur - choquent même ceux qui partagent ses idées. Les chefs Montagnards le tiennent à l'écart. Son torchon, L'Ami du Peuple, fait à cette époque place au Journal de la République française, qui devient rapidement le Publiciste de la République française. Mais ses idées ne se modèrent pas. Il déclare : : Je ne croirai à la république que lorsque la tête de Louis XVI ne sera plus sur ses épaules ! À Caen, Charlotte Corday lit, horrifiée, à travers les journaux les appels aux massacres de l'Ami du Peuple. Lors du Procès du roi, le terrible polémiste exige que le scrutin soit public et nominal. Ainsi le régicide devient-il preuve de civisme. La peur de passer pour un tiède va peser lourd dans la balance. Chaque député monte donc à son tour à la tribune. La France attend, haletante, le résultat du scrutin. Lorsque la nouvelle de l'exécution du Roi arrive à Caen, Charlotte Corday pleure comme un enfant. Pierre Paganel écrit : : L'âme de Marat étoit fermée à toute ambition. Ce noble sentiment est étranger à de tels monstres. Antropophage avec une extrême bassesse, il auroit préféré à Robespierre un roi qui lui auroit livré plus de victimes. Il caressoit le tyran, non par affection pour sa personne, mais pour être le ministre de sa tyrannieEssai historique et critique sur la révolution française: ses causes, ses résultats, avec les portraits des hommes les plus célèbres, Pierre Paganel, C.L.Y. Panckoucke, 1815.. Marat réclame toujours ses 300.000 têtes : : Je ne suis ni cafard, ni faiseur de discours, : Et vais tout droit au but par des chemins très courts. : Eh bien ! la liberté ne sera pas fondée : Si l'on ne suit ma simple et lumineuse idée. : On la connaît déjà, je l'ai dans mes écrits : Indiquée aux penseurs et non aux beaux esprits. : Il faut qu'on nomme un chef, un tribun militaire, : Un dictateur... le nom ne fait rien à l'affaire. : Il faut que ce tribun, entouré de licteurs, : Recherche et mette à mort tous les conspirateurs, : Mais de crainte d'abus, que son unique tache : Soit de faire tomber les tètes sous la hache, : Et qu'un boulet au pied, insigne du pouvoir, : L'enchaîne au châtiment s'il manque à son devoir. : Je coupe ainsi d'un coup les trames qu'on prépare, : Et j'épargne le sang dont il faut être avare. : L'an passé, c'était encor plus sûr; : Nous jouirions déjà du calme le plus pur. : Cent têtes, qu'il fallait couper en temps utile, : Nous auraient dispensés d'en couper trois cent mille. Après la condamnation du Roi, dont il est en grande partie coupable, Marat combat les Girondins, ses opposants politiques, avec encore plus de barbarie. A la suite d'un de ses appels au meurtre, ses adversaires, les Girondins, le font ordonner d'accusation. L'infinie popularité dont il bénéficie parmi les bandes qui terrorisent la capitale lui permet d'être acquitté par le tribunal révolutionnaire. Il est ramené en triomphe par la plèbe à la Convention. Il s'acharne alors contre ses contradicteurs. Dans la période qui suit, nombre de girondins se retrouvent en Normandie Ils y tiennent des réunions, que suit Charlotte. Le 3 février, l’abbé Gaumont, qui a assisté sa mère dans ses derniers moments et qui a refusé de prêter serment, est guillotiné. Avec lui, cinq autres personnes sont tirées de leur prison. Bougon-Langrais, toujours proche de la jeune femme, lance un appel à l’ordre, à la discipline mais l’agitation gagne toujours dans cette province. Le 10 juin, on appelle les citoyens à lutter contre le parti de Marat. * * * * * * * * * * ATTENTAT, PROCÈS, EXÉCUTION . CHARLOTTE CORDAY VA À PARIS . thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday. Le bannissement des Girondins incite notre Normande, petite nièce de Corneille, âgée de 25 ans, à se rendre de Caen à Paris pour régler son compte à ce sinistre journaleux enragé qu'elle juge responsable de toutes les atrocités de la Révolution. On ne sait quels sont les chemins qui amènent Charlotte Corday à sa décision, ni à quel moment elle la prend. Est-elle été manipulée par certains Girondins ? Rien ne va jamais être prouvé dans ce sens. Le 9 juillet, elle prend seule la diligence pour Paris, où elle n’est jamais allée. Elle s’installe à l’hôtel de la Providence, au numéro 19 de la rue des Vieux-Augustins. Là, elle rédige une adresse aux Français amis des lois et de la paix. Elle cite Voltaire : : Mon devoir me suffit, tout le reste n’est rien. Le 13 juillet, à 8 heures, dans une boutique du Palais-Royal, elle achète un couteau ordinaire, qu’elle paye quarante sous. Marat vit avec Simone Evrard, rue des Cordeliers, une couturière provinciale qui a pignon sur rue au faubourg Saint-Honoré, qu'il considère comme sa femme légitime. * * * * * TUER LE DIEU ANTHROPOPHAGE . thumb|260px|Élimination de Marat.thumb|260px|Les proches et la foule excités contre Charlotte Corday. Alphonse de Lamartine a imaginé la scène dans son Histoire des Girondins : : Soit jalousie, soit défiance, Albertine Marat obéit avec répugnance. Elle introduisit la jeune fille dans la petite pièce où se tenait Marat, et laissa, en se retirant, la porte du corridor entrouverte, pour entendre le moindre mot ou le moindre mouvement de son frère. Cette pièce était faiblement éclairée. Marat était dans son bain. Dans ce repos forcé de son corps, il ne laissait pas reposer son âme. Une planche mal rabotée, posée sur la baignoire, était couverte de papiers, de lettres ouvertes et de feuilles commencées. Après s'être fait introduire dans ses appartements, le 13 juillet 1793, au soir, Charlotte évite d’arrêter son regard sur lui, de peur de trahir l’horreur qu’elle ressent. Debout, les yeux baissés, les mains pendantes auprès de la baignoire, elle attend que Marat l’interroge sur la situation de la Normandie. Elle répond brièvement, en donnant à ses réponses le sens et la couleur propres à flatter les dispositions présumées du démagogue. Il lui demande ensuite les noms des députés réfugiés à Caen. Elle les lui dicte. Il les note, puis, quand il a fini d’écrire ces noms, il dit : : C’est bien ! Avant huit jours ils iront tous à la guillotine. À ces mots, Charlotte se résout à frapper le coup. Elle tire de son sein le couteau et le plonge, avec une force surnaturelle jusqu’au manche dans le cœur de Marat. Charlotte retire du même mouvement le couteau ensanglanté du corps de la victime et le laisse glisser à ses pieds. À moi, ma chère amie ! À moi ! s’écrie Marat, et il expire sous le coup. Le colloque international à l’université du Mirail le 12-13-14 avril 1989, sur Marat, cet anthropophage révolutionnaire, le digne précepteur des assassins de France ! conclut : : Au milieu de nos plus grands malheurs, elle osa frapper le monstreMarat, cet anthropophage révolutionnaire, le digne précepteur des assassins de France ! Volume 2 de Les femmes et la Révolution française : actes du Université de Toulouse-Le Mirail. Centre de promotion de la recherche scientifique. Presses universitaires du Mirail, 1990.. * * * * * thumb|center|400px|Marat, triptyque. * * * * * * * * * * SON PROCÈS . thumb|260px|Interrogatoire et jugement de Charlotte Corday.thumb|260px|Procès de Charlotte Corday.thumb||260px|Charlotte dans sa geôle.La veille du simulacre de procès, la jeune Charlotte écrit à son père, veuf depuis quelques années, une lettre concise, particulièrement digne et émouvante. C’est un autre superbe texte que nous reproduisons ci-dessous : : Pardonnez-moi, mon cher papa, d’avoir disposé de mon existence sans votre permission. J’ai vengé bien d’innocentes victimes, j’ai prévenu bien d’autres désastres. Le peuple, un jour désabusé, se réjouira d’être délivré d’un tyran. Si j’ai cherché à vous persuader que je passais en Angleterre, c’est que j’espérais garder l’incognito, mais j’en ai reconnu l’impossibilité. J’espère que vous ne serez point tourmenté. En tout cas, je crois que vous auriez des défenseurs à Caen. J’ai pris pour défenseur Gustave Doulcet : un tel attentat ne permet nulle défense, c’est pour la forme. Adieu, mon cher papa, je vous prie de m’oublier, ou plutôt de vous réjouir de mon sort, la cause en est belle. J’embrasse ma sœur que j’aime de tout mon cœur, ainsi que tous mes parents. N’oubliez pas ce vers de Corneille : : Le crime fait la honte, et non pas l’échafaud ! : C’est demain à huit heures, qu’on me juge. Ce 16 juillet. Lors de son procès Charlotte répond au président du tribunal qui lui demande si elle a un défenseur : : ''- J’avais choisi un ami, mais n'en ayant point entendu parler depuis, je présume qu'il n'a pas eu le courage d'accepter ma défense.'' Son ami c’est Louis-Gustave Doulcet de Pontécoulant, que Charlotte a rencontré à Caen, chez la supérieure de l'Abbaye-aux-Dames, quand elle y est pensionnaire. Ce Doulcet de Pontécoulant, député normand de la Convention, était officier dans la compagnie écossaise des gardes du corps du roi. Comme il ne veut pas courir le risque d’être arrêté, il quitte son domicile et change sans cesse de logement. La lettre que lui écrit Charlotte Corday ne lui est pas remise. On n’a point trouvé son adresse, dit à l’audience l’accusateur public, qui s’est chargé de la faire parvenir. Louis-Gustave Doulcet de Pontécoulant, partisan modéré de la Révolution, se réfugie en Suisse. L'issue de son procès ne fait aucun doute. Il doit inéluctablement la conduire à l’échafaud révolutionnaire. * * * * * * * * * * SON EXÉCUTION . thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday est conduite à la guillotine.Les robespierristes ne perdent pas de temps. Le lendemain de son jugement, le 17 juillet 1793, la charrette la conduit à la place de la Révolution. Le bourreau Sanson est à ses côtés. On reconnaît à une fenêtre de la rue Saint-Honoré Robespierre, Camille Desmoulins et Danton. : ''- Vous trouvez que c’est bien long ?'' dit Sanson à la jeune femme. : ''- Bah, nous sommes toujours sûrs d’arriver.'' Sanson veut lui cacher la guillotine : : ''- J’ai bien le droit d’être curieuse, je n’en avais jamais vu''. Seule elle gravit l’escalier. D’elle-même elle se place sur la bascule. Sanson n’est pas encore monté mais il veut aller vite et fait un signe à son aide, Fermin. Le couperet tombe à 7 heures du soir, Alphonse de Lamartine, dans son Histoire de Charlotte Corday : un livre de l'Histoire des Girondins, écrit qu’un charpentier qui aide le bourreau empoigne brutalement sa tête qui est tranchée, et, la montre au peuple, puis la soufflette. * * * * * * * * * * APRÈS SA MORT . thumb|260px|Charlotte Corday. Juste après sa mort l’on verse sur Marat, le dieu anthropophage, des flots de larmes et d’encre''Citoyennes: les femmes et la Révolution française'', Annette Rosa, Messidor, 1988.. Mais très rapidement le ton change. La voix du citoyen au peuple écrit dès 1795 : : Marat, le fougueux Marat, s'intituloit l’ami du peuple, il en etoit devenu l'idole par fa morale de fang, il eft affaffinè dans fon bain par une fédéralifte de Normandie : Paris et la france font plongés dans la trifteffe : le club des Cordeliers l'éleve au deffus du fils de Dieu, il l'inyoque comme le créateur du fans culotifme, et comme la divinité proteftrice de l'anarchie : fon bufte, multiplié, eft placé pour la décoration des théatres et des temples de la raifon. Ce délire d'un fanatifme, que ne pourront croire nos derniers neveux, n'a eu que la durée de l'effervescence qui exaltoit alors toutes les têtes. Aujourd'hui sa mémoire eft déclarée infâme par ce même peuple qui le divinifoit, la main qui l'encenfoit renverfe et brife publiquement fes images : les feuilles publiques, imprimées fous les yeux et par ordre de la convention, le peignent comme le provocateur d’un million d'affaffinats, et les annales de la république à la fuite d'un mouvement d'indignation et de mépris s'écrient, en parlant de ce Marat dont on mutile partout le bufte : « falloit-il donc chaffer tous les dieux de l’olinpe pour mettre à leur place ce stupide antropophage ! Le Monde écrit : : En assassinant Marat, renouant avec le symbole du tyrannicide, Charlotte Corday pense mettre fin aux exécutions sommaires de la Terreur. Il n’en est rien. Cependant, comme le remarque Onfray : ''son geste fut politiquement nul, mais moralement sublime. Il voit en elle une femme libertaire, une épithète qui demanderait probablement un développement supplémentaire. Elle n’en reste pas moins une héroïne française - autant qu’universelle dans sa lutte contre la tyrannie - trop peu connue - dont la mémoire mérite cette réhabilitationLe Monde à propos de Michel Onfray, La Religion du poignard, Galilée, 2009..'' * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Personnalité française condamnée pour meurtre Catégorie:Personnalité guillotinée durant la Révolution française Catégorie:Personnalité politique normande Catégorie:Naissance dans la province de Normandie Catégorie:Décès en juillet 1793 Catégorie:Naissance en juillet 1768 Catégorie:Personnalité féminine de la Révolution française Catégorie:Décès à Paris Catégorie:Décès à 24 ans